snkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yuri Sakazaki
Yuri Sakazaki (ユリ・サカザキ o 坂崎 百合, Sakazaki Yuri) es un personaje introducido en la serie Art of Fighting como una damisela en apuros y finalmente como uno de los personajes jugadores. Desde entonces, ha aparecido en muchos videojuegos de lucha de SNK, junto con su hermano mayor, Ryo Sakazaki. Ella es la primera practicante femenina del Karate Kyokugenryu. Su apodo oficial es "Golondrina salvaje". En la encuesta de personajes del volumen 8 (1997) de Neo Geo Freak, fue votada como el décimo personaje favorito con un total de 944 votos. En la encuesta de popularidad de personajes del sitio web de Neo Geo Freak, fue votada como el decimonoveno personaje favorito con un total de 726 votos. Historia Art of Fighting Durante su niñez, Takuma dedicó más tiempo en entrenar a Ryo para ser el próximo heredero de la familia en lugar de Yuri. Cuando tenía seis años, su madre murió en un trágico accidente automovilístico. Percibiendo que su familia estaba siendo atacada, su padre se marcha para protegerlos. Con la pérdida de ambos padres, ella se vuelve temerosa y muy dependiente de Ryo por el resto de su niñez. Cuando conoce a Robert por primera vez, no confía en él, pero eventualmente se asocia con él. Cuando tenía 17 años, fue secuestrada por Mr. Big por encomienda de Geese Howard como parte de una estratagema para chantajear a su padre. Ryo y Robert buscan por todo Southtown para encontrar su paradero y rescatarla. Mientras era mantenida como rehén, descubre la identidad de Mr. Karate. Cuando Ryo derrota a sus captores, ella lo revela a su hermano y la familia se reúne. Con el fin de protegerse a futuro, Takuma le enseña a luchar, para gran disgusto de Ryo y Robert. Él entrenó a Yuri en secreto, pero sólo le enseñó lo suficiente para defenderse. Ella se preocupa por Robert cuando él no aparece para su cita antes del inicio de Art of Fighting 3. Junto con su hermano, lo buscan en Glasshill. Durante su viaje, es herida por Sinclair y es hospitalizada brevemente. Si el jugador opta jugar la historia de Robert, una tensa Yuri aparece para ayudarlo en su situación contra Wyler. Ella esta lo suficientemente saludable como para marcharse junto con Robert al final de los eventos del videojuego. Según Ryo, ella y Robert todavía están solteros cuando los acontecimientos de Buriki One se llevan a cabo. Probablemente se quedó en casa para ayudar al negocio familiar, ya que está lo suficientemente cerca de su hermano para decirle que se afeite la barba. The King of Fighters Yuri, ahora confiada en su capacidad de lucha, decide ingresar en el torneo King of Fighters, pero su propio hermano le prohíbe participar. Ella desafía sus deseos y se inscribe con King y Mai. No es hasta el torneo de The King of Fighters '96 que finalmente forman un equipo en conjunto para representar el prestigio del Kyokugenryu ante el mundo. Ella se ve obligada a unirse cuando Takuma le da un ultimátum para participar junto con Ryo o marcharse de la casa. Luego del torneo de The King of Fighters '99, Yuri quiere demostrar una vez más su independencia. Ella ruega a King que tome su lugar durante ese año y así se une al Women's Team. En 2001, Robert revela a la familia que su negocio familiar está en problemas. Ellos deciden que todos se inscriban juntos para ganar el dinero del premio y ayudar a la situación de Robert. Desde 2001, Yuri ha sido miembro habitual del Art of Fighting Team junto con Ryo y Robert. En The King of Fighters XI, Yuri consigue una rival llamada Malin. Ella sorprende a su padre con su caprichoso corte de cabello antes de The King of Fighters XIII y está harta de las reacciones excéntricas de su familia. Dado que la creciente habilidad de los artistas marciales en los torneos supera a su entrenamiento básico, Robert le informa de los deseos de su hermano y padre de dejar el karate por su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, optimista en sus intentos de mejorar, ella forma equipo con Mai y King para el torneo más reciente. En The King of Fighters XIV, la familia Sakazaki inaugura un restaurante de barbacoa Kyokugen con la ayuda de Richard Meyer. Personalidad Yuri Sakazaki es una chica amigable que siempre se preocupa por su familia y amigos. Ella es una firme creyente de la innovación y las tendencias, que constantemente encuentra maneras de mejorarse a sí misma a través del cambio. A menudo discute con su padre y Ryo con respecto a su nuevo sentido de independencia. En la serie Art of Fighting, es fuertemente implícito el hecho de que ella tiene un interés romántico con Robert luego de su secuestro. A partir de Art of Fighting 3, se confirma que está en una relación con Robert. Aunque todavía presente hasta cierto punto, esta atracción y relación es minimizada en la serie The King of Fighters. Poderes *'Reunir chi' - Puede reunir chi de Gaia, la madre tierra. *'Proyectil de energía' - Puede disparar el Ko-Ou Ken y Haoh Shoukou Ken con normalidad. *'Reflejar energía' - Puede crear una esfera de energía con sus manos para reflejar los proyectiles. Estilo de lucha Yuri utiliza la versión de menor grado de la disciplina Karate Kyokugenryu, y se le enseña sólo los movimientos básicos y de bajo nivel. Para probar su propio valor, ella personalmente modifica el estilo para adaptarse mejor a su físico y personalidad. Entre sus propios movimientos se encuentran Hyakuretsu Binta (Cien bofetadas desgarradoras), En'yoku (Ala de golondrina), Hien Hou'ou Kyaku (Pata de fenghuang de golondrina voladora) y el más popular, Yuri Chou Upper (Yuri Super Upper), con sus variaciones añadidas. Más tarde en KOF 2002 UM, ella incluso logra crear su propia versión del característico Ryuuko Ranbu (Danza salvaje del tigre dragón) del estilo Kyokugen. Varias de sus técnicas también tienen una temática de nombres con la frase "golondrina voladora". Su conjunto de movimientos es una parodia recurrente de varios movimientos especiales en los videojuegos de la serie Street Fighter. Esto es muy notable en The King of Fighters '96, cuando recibió su Yuri Chou Mawashi Geri (Super patada giratoria de Yuri), que era similar al Shunpukyaku de Sakura. Ella ha recibido desde entonces varios movimientos y otras actitudes que son parodias de estos (tanto de Capcom como SNK por igual): *Flower Kick de Sakura: Senkai Kyaku (Pierna giratoria) en KOF '99~''2001'' y la serie KOF: Maximum Impact. *Shin Shoryuken de Ryu: Shin! Chou Upper! en KOF '98 UM (como EX Yuri), KOF '99~''XI''/''Neowave'', KOF EX2: Howling Blood y la serie KOF: Maximum Impact. **El "Shin" aquí está escrito con un kanji diferente. *Denjin Hadoken de Ryu: Denjin Haou Shoukou Ken en KOF 2003. **El kanji "jin" aquí está escrito con otro diferente. *Joudan Sokutogeri de Ryu: Yuri Chou Slash en KOF 2002 Unlimited Match. **La lectura literal de estos kanji es "Hien Sokutou". *Shoryureppa de Ken: Hien Rekkou en KOF '97~''KOF 2001'', KOF EX2: Howling Blood y serie Capcom vs. SNK. **También se puede interpretar como "Yuri Chou Reppa" en términos de la frase que ella exclama. *Animación de introducción de Felicia y Makoto: serie Capcom vs. SNK. *Tenmakujinkyaku y Hyakkishu de Akuma/Gouki: Yuri Raijin Kyaku y Houyoku en KOF XIII, respectivamente. *Shun Goku Satsu (llamado "Raging Demon" en las versiones internacionales) de Akuma/Gouki: Yuri Chou Enbu en KOF 2001. *Tenkuukyaku de Chun-Li: Shouyoku en KOF 2002~''KOF XI''/''Neowave''. *Ge Shiki: Yuri Ori de Iori: Yuri Ori en KOF 2003~''KOF XI''. **Nótese que el "Yuri" en su propia versión no está escrito en kanji sino en katakana, similar a su nombre. *Burn Knuckle de Terry: Yuri Chou Knuckle (Yuri Super Knuckle) en KOF '96~''KOF 2001'' y la serie KOF: Maximum Impact. **El kanji se lee literalmente como "Hien Shippuu Ken", convirtiéndose en su propia versión de una de las técnicas características de Karate Kyokugenryu utilizadas por Ryo (Kohou Shippuu Ken). *Kuuga (Colmillo de aire) de Kaede: Yuri Chou Upper (Yuri Super Upper) y Double Chou Upper. **El nombre de este ataque finalmente hizo que respectivamente los movimientos Yuri Chou Upper y Double Chou Upper fueran lecturas alternativas al kanji Kuuga (Colmillo de aire) y Ura Kuuga (Colmillo de aire reverso) el año después del lanzamiento de The Last Blade en 1997 en Japón, a pesar de que esta técnica anti-aérea es diferente al Kuuga de Kaede. *Shisso Buraiken de Dan: Chou! Ryuuko Ranbu! (¡Super! ¡Danza salvaje del dragón tigre!) en KOF XIV. Cabe destacar que KOF '96 se lanzó exactamente un año después de Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams, donde Dan Hibiki (un personaje que parodia a Ryo y Robert) fue introducido. Es por esto que Yuri a veces se puede tomar como el personaje de contra-parodia de SNK a Capcom, dada la impresión de que "incluso un nivel básico en Karate Kyokugenryu puede realizar técnicas Ansatsuken". De igual manera, sus ataques clásicos también tienen lecturas de caracteres alternativos que pueden o no pueden ser paralelas a las técnicas existentes del Kyokugenryu original; la lectura literal de Yuri Chou Knuckle es Hien Shippuu Ken (Puño huracán de la golondrina), la lectura literal de Yuri Chou Upper es Kuuga (Colmillo de aire; que puede continuar con el movimiento Ura Kuuga (Colmillo de aire reverso), leído por Yuri como Double Chou Upper), el Yuri Chou Mawashi Geri que es su propia versión de Hien Shippuu Kyaku (Pata huracán de la golondrina) y así sucesivamente. En algunos videojuegos, cuando ella es noqueada con un movimiento especial, la parte superior su traje es rasgada, exponiendo su sostén. Esto sucede en Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters XIII y The King of Fighters XIV, aunque en este último caso, su sostén no es completamente expuesto. En Capcom vs. SNK 2, cuando termina una pelea con un "Finest KO" (terminar con un super movimiento como un contrataque hacia un movimiento especial o super del oponente), ella tratará de atar su gi, ajustándolo más. Sin embargo, el cinturón se desata completamente y su uniforme se abre, revelando una camiseta semi pura. Yuri entonces se ruborizará en total vergüenza e inmediatamente se cubrirá. Esta pose de victoria aparece por primera vez en Art of Fighting 2, cuando ella obtiene una victoria perfecta. Música *'Diet' - Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (como EX Yuri), The King of Fighters R-1, The King of Fighters R-2, The King of Fighters 2002, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, The King of Fighters XI (Yuri como líder, versión consola) *'Ne!' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (cuando forma equipo con Mai y King) *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Kamikirimushi' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (cuando EX Yuri forma equipo con EX Ryo y EX Robert) *'Art of Fight' - The King of Fighters '98 *'Ryu-Ko' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Come up Smiling' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Beauty and the Beast' - The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *'Fight to the Limit' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Kyoku-gen' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'After a Long Absence' - The King of Fighters XI (tema del Normal Team) *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'I'm Hot for You' - The King of Fighters XIII (cuando la música está puesta en "Type B", sólo en versión consola, también compartida con King y Mai) *'Tiger & Dragon' - The King of Fighters XIV *'ART OF FIGHT ~ Ryuko to Tsubame (Art of Fight ~ Dragon, Tiger, and Swallow)' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Cho Smile' - Days of Memories (Kaze Maou Miyako de Tsukamaete!) *'Diet ~SNK Heroines Edit~' - SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy Image Songs *'The Song of Fighters '95' - image song compartida de The King of Fighters '95 Arranged Soundtrack *'Heavy Baby's' - image song compartida en Neo Geo DJ Station Intérpretes *Harumi Ikoma - Art of Fighting *Kaori Horie - Art of Fighting 2~''The King of Fighters XIII'' *Ai Kakuma - The King of Fighters XIV~presente *Amy Walls - serie KOF: Maximum Impact (voz en inglés) *Ayumi Hamasaki - Art of Fighting (anime) *Veronica Taylor - Art of Fighting (anime) (doblaje en inglés) *Arantxa Aráiztegui - Art of Fighting (anime) (doblaje en español) *Sakura Tange - Dengeki Bunko (CD drama) Actrices de imagen real *Miki Hareyama - comercial de Art of Fighting *Ayumi Hamasaki - comercial de Art of Fighting 2 Apariciones *''Art of Fighting'' - no jugador, "damisela en apuros" *''Art of Fighting 2'' *''Art of Fighting 3'' - no jugador, en los modos historia de Ryo y Robert *''The King of Fighters '94'' *''The King of Fighters '95'' *''The King of Fighters '96'' *''Nettou The King of Fighters '95'' *''The King of Fighters '97'' *''The King of Fighters '98'' *''The King of Fighters R-1'' *''The King of Fighters R-2'' *''The King of Fighters '99'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' - personaje secreto *''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000'' *''Capcom vs. SNK Pro'' *''SNK Gals' Fighters'' *''The King of Fighters 2000'' *''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' *''The King of Fighters 2001'' *''The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood'' - como Striker para el Art of Fighting Team *''The King of Fighters 2002'' *''The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood'' *''The King of Fighters 2003'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact'' *''The King of Fighters XI'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' - personaje jugador y atuendo alternativo de Ryo Sakazaki (variación E) *''KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A"'' *''The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match'' *''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match'' *''The King of Fighters: Kyo'' *''The King of Fighters XIII'' *''Ryuuko no Ken'' (pachislot) *''CR The King of Fighters'' *''Quiz King of Fighters'' - no jugador, damisela en apuros *''The King of Fighters XIV'' *''SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy'' Móviles *''Days of Memories'' (primer, cuarto, quinto y noveno titulo) - no jugador *''The King of Fighters Mobile'' *''The King of Fighters Mobile R-2'' *''The King of Fighters Volleyball'' *''SNK Gals Fighters'' *''SNK Gal's Open ~Cutey Shot~'' *''KOF Gals Mahjong'' *''SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock!'' *''SNK Gals Rhythm Combo Yudanshinaide!'' *''SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo!'' *''SNK Gals Island Beauty Dungeon Bibitto Kimashita!'' *''SNK High School Collection'' *''The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online'' *''Metal Slug Defense'' - desbloqueable *''Crash Fever'' *''Puzzle & Dragons'' *''The King of Fighters: Destiny'' *''Kimi wa Hero'' *''The King of Fighters All Star'' *''The King of Fighters: Orochi Go'' *''SNK All Star'' Cameos *''The King of Fighters XII'' - mención pasajera *''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' - cameo textual en la frase de victoria de Robert contra Mr. Big y otro cameo textual en la frase de victoria de Mr. Karate contra Robert *''The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise'' *''Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidō Retsuden'' (sólo en la versión para Neo Geo CD) *''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' - cameo en las secuencias finales de Ryo y Mr. Karate *''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' - en el escenario de Hokutomaru durante la tercera ronda *''Koi no Iroha ~Momiji Iro Tsuku Aki~'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' - como atuendo DLC para Ayane y Hitomi *''Mabinogi Heroes'' - como un avatar *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - cameo de fondo en el escenario King of Fighters Stadium Anime *''Art of Fighting'' (anime) *''The King of Fighters: Destiny'' Véase también *Yuri Sakazaki/Frases *Yuri Sakazaki/Galería Curiosidades *Yuri rompe notablemente la cuarta pared en The King of Fighters XI: en su pose de victoria contra Gai Tendo, sugiere que intente decir "Hurricane Upper!", haciendo referencia a que Gai y Joe Higashi comparten el mismo intérprete. *En KOF: Maximum Impact, Yuri puede usar un atuendo alternativo que es similar a Eri Kasamoto. Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|SNK High School Collection 100px|Kimi Wa Hero 100px|Kimi wa Hero 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star 115px|KOF All Star Sprites Metal Slug Defense King of Fighters R-1 King of Fighters R-2 SNK Gals' Fighters Nariyuki Quest Art of Fighting 2 The King of Fighters '94 The King of Fighters '95 The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest The King of Fighters '99: Millennium Battle The King of Fighters 2000 The King of Fighters 2003 Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 The King of Fighters '94 Rebout The King of Fighters XIII Galería Yuri-aof2.jpg|''Art of Fighting 2'' Yuri-Sakazaki-KOF 2002.jpg|''The King of Fighter 2002'' Yuri_XI.jpg|''The King of Fighter XI'' Kof-xiii-yuri-sakazaki-official-art.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' Yuri-KOF Maximum Impact 2.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' Yuri another.jpg|Atuendo alternativo en la serie KOF: Maximum Impact Yuri majhong.jpg|''KOF Gals Mahjong'' Yuri-kofxiv.png|Render de The King of Fighters XIV Yuri-KOF_XIV.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIV'': concepto final por Eisuke Ogura. Yuri-anime.jpg|''Art of Fighting'' (anime) en:Yuri Sakazaki Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Art of Fighting Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK Gals' Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Nacidos en diciembre Categoría:Personajes de Nariyuki Quest Categoría:Personajes de SNK Heroines